krazykidsfandomcom-20200213-history
Krazy Kids: The Teen Plateen
Krazy Kids: The Teen Plateen is the un-produced film that is a parody of the prequel of the 1988 Disney/Amblin film Who Framed Roger Rabbit. ''It follows a boy named Frederick Wilson, learning that he is adopted, going out to search for his birth parents. The script takes place in 1943. Steven Spielberg refused to sign on to the film due to its depiction of "Kraziness". Plot The film is set in 1943, Fredrick Wilson, a cartoon boy living with a human family, the Darrels, learns that they are not his real family; his mother and father had left him on their doorstep as a baby. So he decides to head out into the world to find his birth parents. Along the way, he runs into another human Larry Rickleson, who is heading out to Hollywood to make it big as an actor, since he has a fear of heights that keeps him from joining the Air Force like his father before him. Once in Hollywood, Larry and Frederick meet two women, a human named Wendy Rowan and a cartoon girl named Sofia Amy, who work as radio performers. They go on their separate quests, Fredrick to find his parents and Larry to become an actor, but neither find any luck. When Larry finally does land a part in a movie, Fredrick, in searching for his mother, accidentally stumbles onto the movie set and disrupts shooting. The director and a studio executive think Roger has what it takes to be a star, but Larry is upset at Fredrick for ruining his big break. At that moment, however, they learn that Pearl Harbor had been bombed, triggering America's entry into World War II. To make matters worse, Sofia and Wendy learn that their boss at the radio station, Otto Green, is in fact in league with the Nazis, who kidnaps them and takes them to Germany, where he enslaves Sofia as a Tokyo Rose-type propagandist, using Wendy as a bargaining chip. Eighteen months later, the Allies having gotten a foothold on the European continent, the U.S. government decides to use the indestructibility of Teens (they cannot be harmed by enemy attacks) to their advantage in the war. Unfortunately, however, when the Teens actually do arrive on the battlefield, they are more inclined to entertain as actually attack, and so they are reassigned to a supply base. Meanwhile, Larry had enlisted in the Army in Europe, but his fear of heights threatens his platoon, so he is removed to, much his dismay, the same supply base as the Teens. To add insult to his injury, he is to share his barracks with Fredrick, whom he had been trying for the last eighteen months to avoid. Teen Cameos '''Jeremy Contreras': One of the first Teens seen, he is seen "glancing at a shopping list in his hand" and going to ACME Corporation. He is later seen as one of the many Teens at the Teen Plateen in Naples. Sebastian Rivera: A customer in the market, he buys "two boxes of plant seed" and uses the express lane to check out. Patricia Suarez: Another customer in the market, she is looking for the "Diet section". Eduardo Guerra: The proprietor of a Teen men's department store, he dresses Richie in a gaudy Teen suit. Damien Phillips: Eduardo's assistant in the men's department store, wearing "a little tailor's coat, pinning Larry's cuffs." Jon-Anthony Tinoco: Acts as a alarm in Larry's cuckoo clock, he tries several times to wake up Larry when it's time: hammer on bell, "a one-man band playing a John Philip Sousa march", and finally, when Larry never stirs from the noise, a lit stick of dynamite on the bedpost. The explosion finally wakes Larry up. Antonio Hill: During the newsreel, he is seen at "a remote field in Quantico, Virginia, wearing fatigues" and used as the test subject for soldiers' weapons. He gets shot by various weapons, but remains intact, proof of "Teen power". Kane and Dane: During the newsreel, they are seen at the Pentagon in "an Endurance Test booth", where they run "inside a giant exercise wheel." Dolly: During the newsreel, he is seen at the Pentagon in "an Intelligence Test booth", where he "struggles to fit pegs into holes". Ian-Deheza Zapata: During the newsreel, he is seen at the Pentagon in "a Stress Test booth", where, "in a rage, he screams and sputters at more doctors from inside a plastic cubicle". He is also seen climbing the ramp with the other Teens as they ship out, the last one to board. Maximus Ortiz: During the newsreel, he is seen at a Teen Induction Center "still wearing his civvies" and saying goodbye to Arianna. At the Teen Plateen in Naples, he is among the many Teens brought over in the supply truck after he failed. He is referred to as "Ortiz, M." as Corporal Darryl calls him out and puts him in Barracks Six. Arianna Franco: During the newsreel, she is seen at the Teen Induction Center, giving Maximus a kiss. José Martinez: During the newsreel, he is seen at the Teen Induction Center "still wearing his civvies" and saying goodbye to Jessica. At the Teen Plateen in Naples, he is among the many Teens brought over in the supply truck after he failed. He is referred to as "Martinez, J" as Corporal Darryl calls him out and puts him in Barracks Six. Jessica Martinez: During the newsreel, she is seen at the Teen Induction Center, "bussing" José. Bryan Gul: In the Prossedi Valley, he is one of the many Teens of the 61st Division, the Teen Plateen, "darting about the open field in a ridiculously haphazard fashion". He goads the Nazis into attacking, then takes out a grenade to attack them, only to realize that, after removing the pin with his toothy mouth, he threw the pin instead of the grenade. With a weak exclamation of "Mother," he is then blown up by the grenade. Sebastian Mengoni: In the Prossedi Valley, he is one of the many Teens of the 61st Division, the Teen Plateen, "darting about the open field in a ridiculously haphazard fashion". He "waves his blazing nine-shooters over his head, shooting at everything and everybody" while yelling that he is "the rootinest-tootinest outlaw these shnitzel-stuffin' polecats ever laid eyes on". Vextorian Vixon: In the Prossedi Valley, he is one of the many Teens of the 61st Division, the Teen Plateen, "darting about the open field in a ridiculously haphazard fashion". He catches several German shells in his mouth and eats them, where they suddenly explode inside him, briefly expanding his body many times its size. "Pardon," he says, putting his hand to his mouth with embarrassment. At the Teen Plateen in Naples, he is seen painting a tank in camouflage colors, using his tornado technique to get the job done fast. He is later seen getting pursued by the Random Girl (along with Bryan and Ian-Deheza) after accidentally giving her red roses. William Wilson: At the Teen Plateen in Naples, he is among the many Teens brought over in the supply truck after he failed. He is referred to as "Wilson, W." as Corporal Darryl calls him out and puts him in Barracks Six. Brandon Rodriguez: At the Teen Plateen in Naples, he is among the many Teens brought over in the supply truck after he failed. He is referred to as "Rodriguez, B." as Corporal Darryl and then Larry calls him out and assigns him a barracks. Henry Tomson: At the Teen Plateen in Naples, he is among the many Teens brought over in the supply truck after he failed. He is referred to as "Tomson, H." as Corporal Darryl and then Larry calls him out and assigns him a barracks. Darren: At the Teen Plateen in Naples, he uses a pipe as a hose to wash grime off of a plane. Random Girl: At the Teen Plateen in Naples, she is seen pursuing Vextorian Vixon, Bryan, and Ian-Deheza after they accidentally gives her red roses, which causes her to fall madly in love with them and hug and kiss them romantically. Robin Le Pen: He is seen as one of the many Teens at the Teen Plateen in Naples. Ediberto Olivera-Garcia: He is seen as one of the many Teens at the Teen Plateen in Naples. Laurence the Doctor: Cook at the Teen Plateen mess hall, he serves the Teens' meals by slinging the food at them and they hold the trays up like catchers' mitts to get them. Devin Torres: Seen at the end after Fredrick found his parents. He looks at the camera while saying his famous line "Ain't I a smarty".